Phoenix Series Part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: Time has passed and with his own space command Jack sees a fresh start for his family ... which is about to grow.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness stood on the bridge of the Torchwood, still slightly shocked as his Space Vessel waited patiently at dock for the passengers to finish boarding for the maiden voyage of his first command.

Phoenix was in their new staterooms stressing over the final touches to their new home as Bennu raced about the room making whooshing noises as he flew his miniature SV Torchwood his Daddy had given him before they moved.

He was a precocious three year old. Spoilt rotten by his father and most of Jack's crew who had happily moved to the new boat with him. Bennu wanted for nothing as he strutted about like he owned the place.

When Phoenix had mentioned this to Jack, he had laughed and told Phoenix that their son did own the place. He was the suns and the stars to all who met him.

Phoenix did have to agree on that fact as he watched Bennu do another victory lap, the vessel held high in his little hands as she now roared like some wild animal.

"Ben? Why so loud?" Phoenix asked softly as he frowned at a glass flower, pushing it a fraction to the left.

"She's angry Tadda!" he said seriously, "she wants to fly!"

"Ah, well. I can't argue that" Phoenix smiled down at his sweet angel.

"Nix?" Jack called as he entered from the bridge.

Jack looked around and took in all the changes made in such a short time. So much pretty glass. He hadn't remembered buying so much.

"Wow!" he finally breathed and apparently that was a correct word because his flower bloomed with joy.

You like it my love?" Phoenix whispered.

"Gods yes. Love you in red Ianto" Jack murmured as he reached for their son.

Phoenix had become so used to the Freudian slip that it didn't matter anymore. His ancestor was strong on his blood and his psyche so he happily answered to either. He didn't see it as an insult. He knew he had changed, the way he held his head to one side when thinking, the snort that escaped when Jack was silly. So many things that was not his natural behaviour. He knew this was Ianto not Phoenix showing his face and it didn't scare him. His dreams were intense, his feelings for Jack stronger than ever.

Mrs J had been instrumental in this new dawn and Phoenix knew he would never be able to thank his surrogate mother enough for what she had done for him and his family. Bennu called her Granny and she blushed every time as she cuddled him to her breast.

This trip would see them passing his father's realm and he was looking forward to seeing him and meeting his baby sister, born about a year ago. The first baby born on the royal throne. Phoenix was proud of his father for breaking with tradition and carrying their child, Ali would have been impossibly cloistering.

As Phoenix settled into the sofa to watch his family he smiled softly and let his fingers tap against his flat stomach.

He felt the changes. He heard to whisper of life. He knew, deep in his heart that he was with child. With everything happening with the new home Phoenix hadn't found the right time to break the news. He was sure that jack would be excited but he wondered how Bennu would react to a new family member.

Eep had passed away in his sleep on Bennu's second birthday, the party had tired him out and he had gone to sleep in Jack's pocket. Only later, as Jack fished him out did they discover that the little guy had moved on.

Phoenix was unable to choose a new pet, not wanting to replace his beloved pet. He felt like it was a betrayal to give his heart to another. When Bennu insisted n keeping Eep's nest, crying and shouting when he found it in the trash box, Phoenix had been reduced t tears as well. A whole year and still they mourned.

Phoenix knew the wee creature had been happy, felt loved and died full of more birthday cake that allowed. In the end, he hoped it had been enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been underway for less than two hours when Phoenix lost Bennu.

One minute he's begging him to get off the bed he is using like a trampoline, the next there is an empty room. Phoenix looked up and frowned at the rucked up bedding. With a sigh he wandered into the day room. _No chickie. Huh._

Phoenix checked the bathroom, Bennu's room and the closets. Finally Phoenix had to admit defeat. The little beast was loose on the ship.

Phoenix went to tell his mate their chicklet was loose only to find the little bugger in his father's seat. Bennu sat regally in the Captain's Chair as the crew moved effortlessly around him.

Phoenix resisted the urge to growl as he knew this was Jack's fault as well. When Jack noticed Phoenix he knew he was in trouble too.

Jack smiled sheepishly at Phoenix who shook his head and gave a perfect Ianto eye roll that took Jack's breath away.

As they came closer to Phoenix's family planet he became agitated and left the bridge. Bennu looked at his father imploringly but Jack frowned and flicked his head. _Go._

Bennu heard his father's voice in his bones and with a sigh and miniature eye roll, he slide from the seat and followed his Tadda back to their quarters.

Phoenix felt strange. On edge. Something had happened. Something was wrong. Bennu watched him pace and opened his little heart. The emotions flowing from his Tadda were sad. Bennu opened his arms for a cuddle and Phoenix immediately stopped pacing and dropped to his knees by the chair Bennu sat on, gathering him into his lap.

"My Chicklet" he murmured, kissing Bennu's head.

"What is it Tadda?" Bennu asked, stroking his face.

"I don't know baby. Something just feels …" Phoenix struggled for the words.

"Stormy" Bennu finished for him.

"Yes baby" Phoenix sighed.

That's how it felt. They were flying into a storm and the weight of it might take all the oxygen from the air.

Jack called for the proximity alerts and the vessel began its descent as Phoenix felt the strange feeling of dismay folding around him. He sent Bennu to Jack so it wouldn't be as strong for him and waited it the quarters.

The clangs of the docking grips sounded through the bulkhead. Unheard by human ear, loud to Phoenix and he waited.

The movement outside his door was almost an hour later and Phoenix slowly rose, opening the door to his father, who blustered in carrying a basket. Ali followed with a bag.

Lazarus placed the basket on the bed and opened it to reveal the sleeping baby. A lovely little girl, all bows and silk ribbons. Ali cooed as she snuffled and rubbed her belly as she settled again.

Phoenix watched them and waited.

Finally Lazarus turned and looked at Phoenix, his eyes widened as he took in his son.

"Nix? You are well?" he approached and Phoenix stepped back, still eyeing the men.

"What have you done?" Phoenix demanded.

"Son? What do you mean?" Lazarus looked to Ali who was now holding their daughter.

"Russ. He's your son. He knows. Look at him. He knows" Ali finally said.

"Oh gods, what did you do?" Phoenix demanded again.

"Well, it's um…" Lazarus faltered and Ali stood.

"Firefly was such a hard birth and your father couldn't nurse. We needed a wet-nurse and it seemed a good fit. She was very nurturing." Ali looked away and Phoenix growled.

"A good fit. Pretty? You had a new born baby and you still found the time to be unfaithful?" Phoenix knew as he said the words that they were true.

Ali moved to flank Lazarus and placed a free hand on his arm. "I forgave your father."

"What else." Phoenix demanded.

"She was … damn it!" Lazarus saw Phoenix's face changing and looked away. "You are so much like your mother."

"Has she had her baby yet?" Phoenix felt the anger leave as his father's guilt assaulted him.

"Yes. A month ago. A boy"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix followed his father and bond-father from the vessel. Jack walked behind them with Bennu silent in his arms.

They travelled to the slave quarters of the royal house and Phoenix bit back grief as he recognised his first home. Finally they reached a room and Lazarus hesitated. Jack moved to stand by Ali who reached for Bennu. Bennu allowed his bond-grandy to take him and Jack was free to move with Phoenix into the room beyond.

A small baby lay in a crib. He didn't cry or flail about. He waited.

Lazarus motioned at the crib and looked at his furious son. "She died having him. Now we need a wet-nurse for the wet-nurse"

Phoenix growled low in his chest and Lazarus stepped back. Phoenix carefully leaned over the crib and looked down at the baby who stared back up.

Phoenix opened his mind and gently pushed. He got a return touch. Gentle feather touches. _Hello?_

Phoenix surged forward and scooped the little boy into his arms. As he looked at the small face silently staring back he felt a shift in his heart_. Hello bright little spark._

The baby stared up then smiled. Phoenix saw himself reflected in the face and as he gasped Jack stepped around him to look. Jack was smitten and he grinned as he made grabby motions and Phoenix carefully placed the small child into his husband's arms.

"Look, isn't he a perfect little dumpling" Jack crooned as he cuddled the child.

"He doesn't have a name?" Phoenix demanded, looking at his father.

"He is a bastard. It was up to his mother to …" too late Lazarus heard himself and coughed.

Phoenix looked over Jack's shoulder at his baby brother and knew a decision was already made as the boy clutched Jack's finger for dear life.

"A lost little lightening bug, aren't you?" Phoenix muttered as he stared down. "Embers from a flint."

As the baby blinked Phoenix smiled. "Ember. You like that? No, Flint? Well, then we have a name."

"Ember?" Jack repeated.

"Flynt. He likes Flynt. Flynt Harkness Jones" Phoenix said with more confidence than he felt.

As Lazarus gaped, Phoenix began collecting the pitiful baby clothe and such on a change table.

"You mean to take him?" Lazarus asked.

"I mean to save him from my own fate!" Phoenix snarled as he turned to face his father. "I do not hate you father. I love you, but this is not right. He needs love. He needs a home. Do not forget your promise to my mother for that promise extends to him. He is my son now."

As they swept from the room to where Ali stood Phoenix snatched his son, Jack unwilling to let go of the baby still clutching at his finger like he knew where his future lay, carried him onward.

.

.

.

Bennu was quiet all the way back home and when they reached the Torchwood, he ran ahead.

When they reached the stateroom he was already inside, moving things about. Phoenix gave a gasp of pleasure as he saw what his little chicklet had been doing. Hs crib, secretly placed in the storage bay by a hopeful Phoenix long before the first whispers of new life, has been pulled into the middle of the room.

Jack paused at the door to watch as Bennu fussed about, moving Phoenix's hoard and muttering until he had enough space to slide the crib in by the bed.

"He likes that. Flyn likes to be close" he declared, turning to stare at the baby.

"You think he's OK?" Phoenix asked and Bennu gave a wonderful Jones eye roll.

"Don't be a Nerkoll Tadda! Of course he's OK, he's with us!" Bennu snorted.

"A Nerkoll? Really?" Phoenix laughed as he imagined the large gangly snake like creatures that twist themselves in knots of worry.

Jack placed the little boy in the crib and fussed gently as he wrapped him in Bennu's old blanket.

"There you go little one. All safe and sound my boy" Jack crooned as little Flint waved a fist.

"I think he's going to be happy in there, don't you bubs?" Phoenix asked Bennu who frowned.

"Yes Tadda I'm just a bit worried" Bennu said softly turning to look at his father.

"Daddy? Will we be going to a Market Planet soon?" Bennu asked Jack.

"I don't know sweetie. Why?" Jack asked.

"Where will we put Starling if Flynnie has her bed?" Bennu asked.

"Starling?" Jack turned to Phoenix who shrugged.

"Benny, honey. Who is Starling?" Phoenix asked gently.

"My sister, in your tummy"


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix woke to a silent Cabin. Jack had risen early and Bennu had gone with him on his morning checks. Bennu walked with his little hands clasped behind his back like a little Napoleon, intent on finding fault.

Many crew deliberately left something for him to correct. A bun not in the row the others primly sit. A knife upside down. His little huffs as he corrects it always cause for smiles.

Phoenix slid to the edge of the bed to check Flynt and found something that took his breath away.

Curled up in the crib, a small paw on the baby's arm lay a Pyra. Not multi-coloured as most, but jet black. As Phoenix gasped it turned its face to look at him.

A rat's snout, not a short blunt one. Phoenix recognised this as one of Eep's children. Long since gone onto other journeys.

"Hello there. How much of you is rat and how much is Pyra?" Phoenix whispered.

The Pyra/rat regarded him, then it closed its eyes, _Alone._

"Alone? Are you?" Phoenix said as the creature reached up to touch the baby's cheek.

"You looking for a nest family?" Phoenix asked then he pushed memories of Eep.

The creature gave a squeak and clambered from the crib across the bed and into Phoenix's lap_. Da._

"Yes. I thought so. Eep was your father. I knew your mother too, Scary" Phoenix growled and whiskers laughed in response.

"Do you have a name? Can't be calling you ep 2" Phoenix asked, reaching out hesitantly to touch the fur.

The Pyra/rat made a shrill noise as the door opened and Jack froze with Bennu tugging at his coat.

"Quite a shriek you have there. How about that? Shrieker?" Phoenix asked and the creature again whisker laughed.

"Hello" Bennu called, approaching the bed. "Are you our new cuddly?"

The creature turned and cocked its head as it wondered what a cuddly was. Bennu showed him by gathering it into his arms and giving it a kiss in the head as he gently cuddled it.

"See? That's a cuddle" Bennu laughed and Shrieker touched his face with a squeak.

"I'm not laughing at you! Don't be so touchy" Bennu demanded and Phoenix groaned.

They had bonded and Phoenix was secretly pleased as the home had not been the same since Eep had travelled on.

Once they had dug out Eep's things and Bennu had set them up as he saw fit, he showed Shrieker his new home.

"This is your bed, Taddy and Daddy will tell you that it's where you must sleep, but don't worry. They said that to Eep all the time too. You can sleep with me if you want but I know Flynnie really likes you too" Bennu whispered to the black ball as he leaned in to kiss it again.

"Come on little monster, bath and bed!" Phoenix said and the creature looked up hopefully.

"And a story?" Bennu asked.

"How long have you been on board?" Jack asked with wonder. "To know stories happen at bedtime."

It ducked its head and made a few squeaks as it rubbed it's little hands together.

"Leave him alone Cariad, he's just excited to have a nest!" Phoenix smiled as Jack nodded.

_Nester_

They all turned to look at Shrieker. He had just projected Jack's nest name and he grinned as he heard it in his mind.

A New family for all present.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix was finishing his first trimester, Flynt was living up to his name as he sparked Bennu's excitement again and Shrieker was bloody annoying.

As the three smallest family members filled the void that was loosely called home with screams and shrieks Phoenix tried to breathe under his pillow, then his and Jack's pillow. This is when it went quiet.

Not mummer quiet … silent.

Phoenix peeled back the pillows and found Flint peering up at his big brother who was teetering on the edge of the crib, one foot on the headboard and the other poised like he was about to jump.

"You move one fucking muscle and you're a dead duck!" Jack growled from the doorway and Phoenix flopped back on the bed as he mate swept into the room and snatched up the precocious monster who screamed and flailed.

Flynt laughed at Bennu and clapped his little hands as Shrieker glared over the edge of the crib at jack like he was protesting the whole affair.

Jack dropped Bennu into the large chair by the bed and bent to kiss his love.

"Gods my Heart's Keeper, this lot is driving me insane" Phoenix groaned as Bennu started a little shriek of his own.

"Oi! What's that for!" Jack roared and Bennu sniffled.

"Shrieker has the best spot! He's warm and happy in there!" Bennu howled and Shrieker popped his head out of Flynt's arms and Jack could have sworn he poked out his tongue.

"That's enough. You are way too big for that crib! You are a big boy now, that's why you have your own room!" Jack admonished his pouting son, "When flint is older he will have his own bed on there with you. You can sleep together then!"

"But he gets Shrieker!" Bennu sniped and a moan was heard from the bed.

"Sorry Taddy" Bennu said softly, looking at his feet.

"Honey, I know it's hard, getting a little brother like that. Your little sister gets to grow inside Taddy, bonding with you and joining the family slowly. Flynt is such a surprise." Jack tried to reason to out "You have been very patient and kind."

"I love my brother. He's funny. He has funny words." Bennu said.

"What do you mean baby?" Phoenix had risen from the bed and bent down to hear his son.

"He sez you are a prince and so are we" Bennu giggled.

"He really communicates with you?" Jack looked over at the tiny baby babbling away.

"He sez you feel yucky because sister was being screamy too" Bennu pointed at Flynt, "He sez it's all Shrieker's fault because he wants to play."

"Oh gods, our children talk to the rat more than us" Jack frowned, "How did this happen?"

"Don't be an arse Sir!" Ianto came through loud and clear, causing Bennu to gape and Jack to shudder at his Welshman's admonishment.

"Sorry hon." Jack smiled and Phoenix sighed with an eye roll. "Sister?"

"Ben, if Shrieker wants to play, show him your Torchwood model. He might like to watch you fly her." Phoenix suggested and his son rushed to his room to get it.

Phoenix turned towards the crib "You forget, your father was mine since I was a small child. Do not manipulate my boys young Pyra!"

Shrieker looked shamefaced as he sat back on his haunches and clasped his hands together. As Bennu came roaring back into the room, Torchwood Model held high the creature clapped.

Bennu was so excited as he swung over the crib and Flynt laughed.

"He is right though" Phoenix muttered as he rubbed his belly, "She is being fierce today."

Jack frowned and opened his mind, lowering his shields from his husband.

The throb was deep, in the backbone of the torso and Jack stepped forward, placing his hand over the site as Phoenix moaned again.

_Stop that!_

Jack pushed and he felt a squirmed response.

Phoenix stumbled back to the bed and was asleep within minutes as the baby listened to her father and became still for her Taddy.

Jack settled into the chair and watched his family, thankful that he had taken the time from the bridge to check on them.

He felt a bit of a heel as he had promised Phoenix he would be able to spend more time with them after accepting the post, but it seemed to be the opposite was happening.

With a decision made, Jack rose to collect the PDA from by the bed and he checked over the staff rotas again.

Time to put Phoenix first. 


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix was the only one awake.

As his family slept on, he wandered the room as he rubbed the growing bump. He looked over at his husband, curled on his side with their son cuddled in his embrace. Flynt was sucking his thumb and the Pyra was rolled up in one of Bennu's old blankets down the foot of the crib.

Their latest cargo was stacked and on-board. This was the last night in dock before the push for the next port. Phoenix had been so in love with his husband when he had learnt that there was no slave deck on this vessel that he believed that night had been when their princess was conceived. This was the worry. If he didn't know better, he would say there were slaves on board again.

Phoenix sighed softly and looked over at the bed again and this time Jack was looking back. Extracting himself from the little sleeping monkey, Jack rose and wandered over to where Phoenix was adjusting his gold/red glass collection by the large mirror.

"What is it sweets?" Jack kissed his forehead as his hand slid around the belly to clasp at his, stilling it's rubbing movement.

"It feels … weird." He shrugged, opening his mind to let Jack "feel" his confusion.

"I've felt this before, what is it?" Jack muttered with a frown.

"Slaves Cariad!" Phoenix growled and he shivered.

"We have a "no Slave" mandate. You've seen the Torchwood Charter sweets. I promise" Jack insisted and Phoenix did an "Ianto" eye roll.

"Just because you said so, does that mean everyone was checked?" Phoenix demanded and Jack frowned.

Jack moved to the PDA and linked it to the large mirror which transformed into a vid-screen. As Jack trolled through the manifest Phoenix gasped and pointed to a name.

"Him. He's a slaver. Those two listed as servants. Salves?" Phoenix turned to face Jack who was already getting dressed.

Leia entered the room as Phoenix buttoned up his own red great coat and she smiled as she saw how large he was getting. Used to being summoned at odd hours, she was comfortable in the sleeping quarters of her Captain.

"Larger than before Nix?" she pointed and he smiled softly as they had not told the crew that it was a girl this time.

She settled into the large chair by the bed to watch over her favourite children as Jack and Phoenix left to investigate the strange happenings.

Phoenix felt silly now for how he had reacted to her during his last pregnancy. Since the move to Torchwood he was pleased that she had followed with a large portion of the Aurora Crew. Her affection for Bennu was genuine as was her delight at the new baby.

As they strode along the corridor Phoenix readjusted his coat so the bulging tummy was completely hidden. For some reason he felt protective of his little princess.

They reached the suite and Jack swiped his wrist strap to override the locks. As the door swung open the sound of skin striking skin galvanised Jack who flew into the room and grabbed the whip holding hand as it rose for another strike at the young girl crouched in a bloody ball on the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Roared the man who turned to swing at Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" Jack snarled, gods it felt good to say that again.

"How dare you interrupt my conditioning!" The man snarled, pulling his hand back and accidentally catching Jack's cheek with the tail of the whip.

Phoenix cried out and reached for Jack only to find the whip hurtling towards him as the man recognised him from the bordello.

Jack stepped between them and the whip whacked solidly against the great coat.

"Get out of my way, you and your whore have no right …" anything else was lost in the strike as Phoenix reached around his stunned mate and punched the man as hard as he could, sending him flying back.

"Get the fuck of my boat" Jack snarled as he grabbed the man by the lapels.

Security strode into the room, Jack's initial roar setting off the internal sensors as the ship was programmed to voice commands. They took in the scene. Jack raging at a hapless man who was being shaken like a dog with its prey and Phoenix bending over a bloody body.

They acted by grasping the man and pulling him from Jack then giving him a few licks of their own anger before dragging him to the Brigg. Jack ordered them to alert the authorities of the blatant assault and then turned to check his mate.

Phoenix was speaking softly to the young woman. Now Jack was closer he could see she was Asian, petite and no more than eighteen years old. She was also badly flayed along her back as flaps of skin moved as she shook, Phoenix removed his coat to throw about her shoulders.

The commotion had brought several other passengers out to investigate and some gasped as Phoenix's belly was brazenly displayed once the red coat no longer shielded it.

"My Lord" a green skinned Markellin bowed deeply as he offered his own coat to save Phoenix's from the blood.

"Thank you Hostling" Phoenix gave the polite reply and the creature smiled as the compliment was paid.

"Ah, not many bother with tradition these days" the creature's companion sighed.

Yes, more is the pity. You and your symbiont are welcome here" Phoenix smiled as he placed the coat around the girl.

"We thank you also" another voice whispered and Phoenix smiled as the telepathic symbiont that lived in the creature's chest cavity connected with him.

Jack was still panting but had stopped trying to throttle the man who was now weeping as he realised his mistake too late.

"I am Prince Phoenix Harkness-Jones of the Firebird House of Neo. I am of the Fenque royal bloodline and have claimed my previous incarnation. I have a place in my father's house." Phoenix drew himself up and glared at the man who had paled at the declaration of title.

"Lazarus Firebird is your father?" she whispered looking up.

Phoenix looked down and saw the hint of himself in her. She was so dainty and he pushed as gently as he could with his mind. He felt his blood-line faintly and after a few minutes he found no sign of his father's bloodline and decided she was of his mother's people. He bent down and looked into her face as she stared back with her waterlogged eyes.

"You are of my mother's people. You are human?" he said softly and she nodded.

"My name is Rhiannon after my great-great grandmother. I am of the Davies family" she whispered.

"Ah. David's side. I am of Mica's side. So, distant cousins then" he smiled and she grinned back as she saw the remnants of her family.

He held out his hand and she saw his belly for the first time.

As he helped her to her feet she burst into tears as she finally realised she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix couldn't find his little chicklet. With Flynt asleep in the front pack firmly latched onto Phoenix's chest, he moved through the ship searching for Bennu.

Someone was going to be in trouble for wandering off, yet again. Phoenix felt the cold and had pulled Jack's great coat around him and the baby. He caught sight of his reflection in a space window and giggled as the blimp waddled past.

Shrieker squeaked from above and Phoenix looked up at the small face peering through the ceiling grate. Another feature of their new ship was large vents with several viewing grates so Phoenix could easily seek shelter with the children in case of danger.

"Well? Did you find the little buzzard?" he snarled and the nose pointed.

Phoenix walked from grate to grate watching the nose pointing until he could hear his son. Bennu was singing. Loudly and the laughter was a good indicator that he was probably dancing as well. With a sigh Phoenix sent another seeking pulse and this time he felt the slam of shields. Oh, definite trouble.

Phoenix waddled into the room as Bennu finished his show tune Jack had taught him at some stage and bowed. Everyone clapped and laughed as his diva display continued.

"Bennu!" Phoenix growled and the boy gasped with surprise.

"Taddy! I'm not finished!" Bennu pouted and a large purple skinned man rose.

"Now, now little one. Let the boy do another one." He demanded, "Such a break in the monotony of this dreadful space flight."

"Are you saying that you don't like our boat?" Phoenix asked with wide eyed horror.

"I'm saying that the Captain must be a fool to not allow our slaves on board to tend to us." The man huffed, "Such a bore having to cargo them separately on another freighter."

Bennu had stopped dancing and now glared at the man, "Slaves are bad!"

"Oh no little boy, slaves make the worlds circle their suns" a smaller alien with tentacle fingers explained, "Without slaves we would have chaos and confusion. Who would now where anything is?"

"That's silly!" Bennu scoffed as he stomped over to Phoenix, who was feeling the extra weight of their babies, one inside and the other on top.

"Well, if you ever met a slave you would know that they are born and bred to serve" the smaller alien scoffed, "they have no concept of what we spend to keep them comfortable."

Bennu rose to his full height and glared at the … woman? He stomped over and stood in front of her with his little hands in his hips. Phoenix was distracted as he adjusted the front pack and didn't notice the danger until Bennu spoke.

"How dare you, you silly wavy fingered thing, you!" Bennu sneered, "My Taddy was a slave and he's smarter than anyone else on this boat, even my Daddy and he's the Captain!"

"Bennu, don't be rude!" Phoenix gasped.

"Well! He needed a child minder so he got you, did he?" the larger one snorted and another one who had been watching made a small noise as the coat fell open to reveal Flynt who was blinking at the light.

"Sorry chicklet, Taddy feels you slipping" Phoenix soothed as he reached for the straps again.

"A firebird child! Look, he bears the bracelets of a firebird" the other one hissed as Bennu's small red/gold bands gifted from his grandfather glinted in the light.

Phoenix sighed as he prepared for a fight and then groaned as he felt another problem developing. Fast. He needed to pee. _Damned baby bladder_.

Jack was nearly to them, Bennu turned to glare at the aliens and the tentacled one reached for him.

"You need a good smack for your insolence little one" it snarled.

"Not before I give you yours!" Jack roared from the doorway. "Phoenix, everything OK?"

"No. I need to pee again Cariad and Flynt has a handful of hair" Phoenix sighed.

Jack snorted as he struggled to open the tiny fingers and he could swear Flynt growled at him. "Stop that you little terror, Taddy needs the bathroom."

Finally the baby relented and Rhia bustled into the room, alerted by the family bond to Phoenix's discomfort.

As the front pack was lifted, the baby bump became obvious.

"Oh lords. A firebird. Great. You just insulted a firebird you bloody idiots" the one who had not spoken throughout the exchange finally spoke.

A soft musical voice that Jack recognised as Gennotian. Known for their love of food and dislike for confrontation, Jack addressed him as the obvious leader of the group given their status throughout the galaxy as the wealthiest merchants.

"My husband is a firebird, as are our children. He is with child and in need of your facilities" Jack smiled softly and the alien melted under the gaze of the handsome captain.

"Please accept my apologies for my wife and her brother. They have a natural gift for insulting people" the man bowed.

Rhia snorted and turned to face the man. She bowed and displayed her teeth, as these seemed to like it. They displayed theirs back and she then sat with Flynt in her lap. Bennu walked over and kissed his little fluffy head.

"Adorable children. I understand this young man is Bennu, but who is this little chick?" the leader smiled down at Flynt.

"Flynt is my Uncle but he's my brother now because Taddy is mad with Grandy Laz" Bennu informed the man.

"Laz. Lazarus? Your dam is from Lazarus' bloodline?" the man straightened up as Phoenix returned and Phoenix froze as he looked at the faces of those staring at him.

"What? My ties are done up aren't they?" Phoenix looked down to reassure himself that he wasn't flashing anything and Jack grinned.

"Bennu was just explaining your royal blood sweets" Jack giggled and Phoenix groaned.

"Ben, stop doing that. It's a bloodline, not a bloody title!" Phoenix sniped, as he reached for the baby.

"I knew your mother" the large man admitted, "a beautiful woman. She was a Davies, descended from the bloodline of Ianto Jones."

"Yes, I remember now. The partner of the famous Jack Harkness of torch …" the leader stopped talking as he realised the enormity of the visitors to his room.

"Captain Jack Harkness, this is my Vessel. The Torchwood. Phoenix is a direct descendant of Ianto Jones and his reincarnation. My mate!" Jack loved saying that that and preened as he did so.

"Stop it!" Phoenix growled and then smiled.

"I am on my way to trade with your father. My banana plantation is ready for export and your father expressed an interest" the leader held out his hand, "Jedidiah Framont"

"Framont? As in the Framont Genua Group?" Jack tilted his head.

"Yes, my family. We believe time travel is possible. We have established an agency to research the idea" Jedidiah smiled, we called it …"

"The Time Agency" Jack snorted.

"Yes!" Jedidiah groaned as he realised the implications, "Is this a paradox?"

"No, we never meet, I'm not even born yet so there is no problem with a paradox." Jack assured him, "Just don't ask me anything about the future of the agency and I'll tell no lies"

Jedidiah laughed as Flynt yawned and snuggled into Phoenix's chest, gaining coos from all present.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Phoenix clucked his tongue as he cleaned the sticky sweet toffee from Bennu's face and hands. Now that he was nearing the end of his second trimester, Phoenix was finding the kneeling on the tiles painful and as Bennu pulled his hands back for another quick lick Phoenix moaned and rubbed his belly.

"Hush Blaze, Taddy looks tired today" Bennu whispered to the bump and Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just call the bump?" Phoenix asked slowly.

"Blaze! She likes it. She's going to be brighter than the suns, she'll burn so bright" Bennu declared as he evaded his Taddy again.

Phoenix was rinsing out the cloth when the klaxons sounded around the vessel. He dropped the cloth with a gasp of horror as Jack's fear thrummed through the bond. Running from the bathroom, he found Bennu already at the crib grabbing Shrieker and stuffing him in his backpack as Phoenix reached for Flynt.

"Faster baby" Phoenix cried as Jack's fear turned to terror.

Tw

Up on the bridge, Jack was screaming instructions as the sudden meteor shower hit. The Torchwood groaned as she was hit broadside with meteors that pounded her like ordinance on a battlefield. As alarms began to sound, alerting the bridge to airlock breaches Jack sent a plea to Phoenix to get to the safe rooms.

Tw

The crew moved passengers towards safe rooms, specially designed to withstand immense pressure and impact. Leia saw Phoenix struggling towards her with Bennu and she pushed into the throng to grab the boy and lift him high. Phoenix nodded his thanks with a smile and she took his hand as she led him to safety.

The Torchwood listed, a violent lurch to port and everyone lost their footing. Leia threw herself under Phoenix to cushion the impact and other crew members were crawling towards them to assist the Captain's mate as the artificial gravity began to fail.

Tw

Up on the bridge, Jack was buckled into the Captain's Chair as he tried desperately to stabilise his girl, the bond telling him that his family were still in danger.

Finally she began to fight and slowly righted herself, the grinding of metal a horrible noise as his mighty vessel bled her life blood of precious air, venting from multiple breaches in her hull.

Tw

Phoenix knew he was hurt. The pain was immense as he struggled to concentrate. Leia had his hand, she was talking to him. Bennu was crying as he clung to Phoenix's other arm and he tried to speak but couldn't. Movement on his chest galvanized him as he realised Flynt was still strapped to his front and Phoenix forced himself to rise.

Leia and George from the Mess Hall helped Phoenix as he limped towards the double doors. He knew Jack needed to close the doors and seal the room so he pushed Bennu forwards as he unstrapped Flynt. Leia had Bennu as she struggled to strap Flynt to her and Phoenix fell again, almost spent.

George tried to lift him and he shook his head pointing at the children. "Get them in, get my boys inside. I'm coming."

Tw

Jack felt the stabbing pain of Phoenix's leg and the fear of the children as they were separated. He knew his mate had made the right decision and he held back a sob as he reached for the switch. Sending love through the link, he pushed the button and closed his eyes as a meteor the size of a 20th Century VW hit the Torchwood, ripping through her fuselage and removing more than a quarter of flesh.

Jack could only watch those floating around him die as the oxygenated air turned to flame and his final thoughts as his own body burned in the chair was of Phoenix's soft hum when snuggling in the early morning.

Tw

Phoenix could hear Bennu's scream as the door slammed closed, removing him from his boy's sight. Bennu had finally realised why his Tad had handed him over. As Phoenix lay groaning through the pain he felt the air change, shift and swirl.

Fire.

He closed his eyes as the very atmosphere around him turned to flame and he forced himself not to scream as he slammed his shields down, knowing Bennu would hear him. His last thought was of Jack, warm and soft in the bath water, blowing bubbles.

George had stepped back out when the doors closed, reaching for Phoenix and he did not suffer as quietly, his shrieks of agony following Phoenix into the void.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Jack surged back to life, still strapped in and not completely reformed. His hands shook as he struggled through his pain to initiate re-stabilisation procedures and as he died again due to lack of atmosphere he could have sworn he felt Phoenix's soft kiss.

Tw

Jack woke to hands. Soft and gentle as they struggled to get him into a shirt.

"Come on Cariad, I can't do this on my own" Phoenix was pleading and Jack blearily opened his eyes and stared at his mate.

Phoenix's own clothes had suffered, smouldering and torn in places. With trembling hands Phoenix was trying to zip up the front of Jack's uniform Jacket and Jack surged from the chair to embrace him.

Phoenix cried out with pain as his arm was knocked and Jack swore, easing off to look at the damaged limb. It was not as damaged as the leg but definitely badly bruised and Jack used one of his mate's blades to cut the chair strap that had held his body, fashioning it into a crude sling as he strapped the arm to Phoenix's chest.

Once he was sure the only damage other than the leg was the arm, Jack took Phoenix in a searing kiss and he poured his relief and love through their bond. A faint flicker responded. _Bennu._

Both men forced their way down through the levels, climbed over bodies and struggled to reach the children only to find several airlocks were between them due to the damage.

"Fuck!" Jack swore as he tried to think of a solution.

Phoenix looked up as he battled with pain and fatigue. Eyes were peering through the grate of the ceiling panel and Phoenix recognised Shrieker.

"The vents. They work on separate locks." He said and Jack swung to look at him with open surprise.

"I made a few adjustments during construction. If we lose pressure in a section, the vents stay open, the grid-link vent mesh is designed to close so air pressure in the vents are not affected" he explained to Jack who stepped over to kiss him again.

"Jack. I can't go. My leg is only going to slow us both down. Leave me here and go for the kids, come back for me once you know they are situated" Phoenix begged but Jack shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you, not for a second Ianto. We have to go together or wait together"

Phoenix rolled his eyes as he heard not only his mate's determination but the name that stirred something deep inside him_. Yep. Suited and booted sir_.

With a groan, Phoenix climbed into the vent system and Shrieker urged them to follow him as he led them through the maze of tunnels. Finally he stopped and looked back at them, so much like Eep that Phoenix almost cried for his dead friend.

As Jack helped Phoenix into the hallway outside the safe room the bond thrummed with excitement. The boys felt them and were responding.

Phoenix sat on the floor, grinding his teeth though the pain as Jack worked on the locking system to try an override code.

Finally the doors opened and Bennu flew through the thin gap before they were fully open. With huge sobs he cried into Jack's chest as he clung to him. Rhia followed with Leia, baby Flynt who was beside himself. She handed the overwrought baby to Phoenix who held him tight as he screamed and raged through the fear they had inflicted upon him through the shared bonds.

Finally Phoenix was carried by the huge man, which had previously lamented the loss of his slaves, to the Mess Hall that was still safe. They cleared off a couple of tables and pushed them together, using table cloths and such to make a soft nest before they laid Phoenix down.

He groaned as his leg was examined and the doctor was amazed that there were no burns despite the burnt fabric.

"Phoenix is a firebird. Born of fire, commander of the flame. He doesn't burn!" Jack crowed and Phoenix snorted at his mate's pride.

Phoenix finally gave in to the pain and stress, drifting off to sleep with Flynt snuggled safe in his arms.

Jack took a moment to give Bennu some attention, taking him aside to cuddle and kiss his beloved boy. He told him how proud he was of him for looking after his wee brother, how much he loved him and admitted how scared he had been. This is what Bennu needed to hear to release his own fears and he told Jack through shuddering gasps and wails how scared he had been when he lost Taddy and how much he tried to keep Flynt safe.

Jack was told by Leia how his son and hugged Flynt as he had comforted him, telling him that Taddy and Daddy would come.

"He never gave up and never doubted you. Not for a second" she smiled.

"One thing he can always count on is that I will come back" Jack said with a deadly calm that chilled her.

"It's true. That time we were boarded, you really did die, didn't you." She whispered.

"Yeah. I die, I just don't stay that way." Jack's smile had no joy in it.

"And the death eater? When we nearly lost baby Ben?"

"That was a parlour trick that Phoenix ran with. Firebirds have their own mental power. I sent my thoughts to the rats, who responded. Phoenix enhanced it."

Bennu was done with the long, horrible day. Pushing past Rhia who sat nearby, he climbed onto the table/bed and burrowed under the top covers to find his Taddy who grunted and opened his arms to let his other little chick under his wing.


	10. Chapter 10

10

When the Torchwood limped into port Lazarus was there. His face was so pale that his eyes looked like sapphires. Ali stood silently beside him. Their baby girl asleep in the arms of a nearby nursemaid.

Once the doors opened they were met by Leia who led them through the chaos to the mess hall where Phoenix was still asleep, his chicks cuddled with him in the nest. With a soft sob, Lazarus climbed onto the makeshift nest and leaned in to kiss his children.

Little Flynt woke and grinned up at his birth-father, reaching up to touch his face. Phoenix moaned in his sleep and Flynt turned his attention to his Taddy who got his face stroked instead.

Phoenix woke and smiled down at his little man, kissing his little cheeks as he cooed. Then he looked up and saw his father. His hormones combined with the pain and stress of the last two days were in overdrive and his father's scent was the last straw. With fat tear drops sliding down his face, he sobbed for his father's touch.

Lazarus cooed softly as he climbed into the bed which had grown since its construction the day before. Coats, furs and several rats moved to allow him access to his chicks and he cuddled them tightly as they all began to howl.

Ali started to flap, unsure what to do so Jack showed him Ianto's leg. Carefully folding back the covers, Ali could see the break and he settled with his hands over the bruises apparent.

Phoenix shuddered and groaned as Ali closed his eyes and concentrated his healing thoughts.

"You're a healer?" Jack grinned as Ali worked.

"How I met Rus. I was sent for to heal one of his slaves and we got talking … oooo, this must have been so painful when it happened …. It was like a bomb going off the first time he smiled … poor baby. There you are little Nix … I knew this man was my future"

"Is it better?" Jack asked quietly.

"Not completely healed but enough for him to walk on. A couple of days taking it easy and it will be a slight limp." Ali smiled and Lazarus let out a happy sigh as Bennu leaned over his Taddy to kiss his Grandy-Laz.

"He's grown, look at his little hands" Lazarus crowed as little Flynt stroked Phoenix's face some more.

"My baby" Phoenix murmured, kissing the hand and earning a gummy smile.

"I'm sorry chickies. I've been feeling the strum through the bloodline and so on edge that it's a wonder Ali didn't knock me on the head for all my histrionics." He smiled.

"We're OK now Taddy" Phoenix muttered, half asleep and Lazarus held back a sob as he heard the title.

"Oh, my boy. My poor wee boy and your poor leg." Lazarus kissed his brave son and then laughed as Bennu presented his face for a kiss as well.

"I see your father in you, little minx" he grinned, "A Harkness alright!"

Phoenix snorted his agreement and Bennu wriggled with excitement as he stared at Lazarus.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he whispered.

"Taddy has a firefly in his tummy" he hissed back.

"I thought she was called Blaze" Phoenix frowned and he got an eye roll.

"That was ages ago Tadda. She's changed her mind. She wants to be a firefly now like that one!" He said pointing at Ali's little bundle.

Jack laughed as Phoenix flopped back with a groan.

"These children are horrible beasts!" Phoenix wailed with fake horror and Bennu gave a roar as Flynt squealed with delight.

Lazarus laughed and placed his hand on Phoenix's stomach, feeling the small life within push back.

"Oh, it is a girl. You are going to be busy when this little princess comes along" he whispered, kissing his son.

"Taddy?" Phoenix looked up with wide eyes, "I'm cold."

Lazarus moved quickly, lifting his son from the bed and carrying him from the vessel as Jack and Ali followed weighed down by babies.

Entering the royal chambers, Lazarus laid Phoenix in a bed of pale blue furs. Phoenix hummed with pleasure as he sank into the warm nest. Servants bustled about, confused by the arrival and the order to keep all slaves in their quarters.

Bennu ran in and let out a dramatic gasp, clapping his hands in true Diva style. "Oh Grandy, what a wonderful nest!"

Lazarus preened while Bennu cooed over his Taddy, tucking him in and stroking his hair as he drifted off the sleep, warm at last.

Jack entered and gave a quiet "Wow" as he knelt and unwrapped Flynt, placing him with Phoenix. Bennu had someone else to tuck in now. After a moment he felt around in his hoodie and revealed Shrieker, placing him in the nest as well, while Lazarus reared back.

"What, by all the Gods, it that?" he exclaimed.

"You remember Eep? This is his son. Half Pyra, half rat. Shrieker because he makes a god-awful noise when excited … usually by his cohort, Ben. Flynt loves him too, the thing sleeps with him" Jack smiled.

"Flynt. What a wonderful name for the wee spark." Lazarus settled and motioned for a drink.

"His big brother named him, most insistent" Jack accepted a drink too.

"Phoenix chose well" Lazarus nodded.

"Bennu. Bennu is his big brother. Phoenix is his Taddy now" Jack calmly corrected the slip and Lazarus laughed at his own silly mistake.

"My son, raising my son as his own. Still a hard one to get my head around."

"Blood is blood. I know that every time I see Ianto bearing down to tell me off wearing Phoenix's clothes" Jack laughed, "So much sexier than a three piece suit."

Both men snorted and watched their family sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

There were five of them left.

The auction had been completed and the five unsold slaves were huddled in a dark corner of the cage as the handlers argued about what to do with them.

The hand that gripped his belonged to a young boy he had never seen before and he wondered if they were all from different houses. The dregs. _The trash kicked into the gutter._

Finally a guard entered the cage and approached the huddle. One slave fell to his knees, begging for his life as his pitifully small dick leaked between his legs. Another standing behind him started to shake and he felt that one's piss stream hit the back of his calf.

The guard grabbed the hair of the one begging and to everyone's horror, cut his throat.

The blood fanned out over the guard's shoes and he wrinkled his nose, turning back to the handler waiting outside and gesturing as they argue in a language he didn't understand. The handler clapped and nodded, then the body was dragged to another corner within the cage.

The guard knelt and in one flick of his blade, he gutted the still twitching corpse and began to cut off the hands.

The young boy began to whimper and he looked up with him with hopelessness.

"We go die now. We be meat now"

He had no answer for him, he was right after all. They were the leftovers. The scraps. They would be slaughtered and turned to food for the other slaves. Their lives were finished.

He felt a slight peace, knowing he would soon be leaving this place. There was nothing to stay for, no-one loved him here.

_Maybe the silence of the void would be welcoming?_

Bootfalls sounded as three finely dressed security men stormed into the room and began yelling.

_A mistake. He had been tagged incorrectly._

He was amazed when they pointed to him and said he had been sold to a pleasure house. The thought of what was to come frightened him but at least he wasn't just meat. As he was pulled from the cage he remembered the child and made a grab for him. He never saw the club as it was swung at his head and the boy's screams as he was dragged to the corner were never heard by him either.

He woke in a bed, tied down. A large man stood by the bed looking at him and with horror he felt coolness over his skin. _He was naked._ His blush spread quickly.

"They told me you were still un-sullied. I see that this is true. You will reach a fine price for me. I can probably sell your virginity many times before you start to look saddled. Pretty boy, you will be a good boy for me" The man reached for him and he saw the whip as it is unfurled in the man's other hand.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Phoenix woke screaming, writhing in the nest as he struggled against the non-existent bonds. The sound of the whip as it cut his skin still ringing in his ears.

Jack had run to him, blasting through people like they were made of ash, entering the room as Lazarus wept by the nest.

"What happened" Jack demanded as he cradled his lover.

"I don't know. A bad dream? A memory?" Lazarus panted and they watched as Ianto's convulsions and wails fade.

Once Phoenix was asleep Jack looked at him with his own fire raging, "Whatever that was, it scared the shit out of him and he's never had one of those before. This is your doing, this place has had him on edge since we got here."

"I don't know!" Lazarus insisted, in tears as well.

"Well, I will find out and when I do, I will set fire to the fucking worlds for him!" Jack snarled and Lazarus could only nod.

_Yes, I believe you would._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Thinking of shutting this one down too, shouldn't have started it really. I just missed them, silly eh?**_


	12. Chapter 12

The youth had slipped from the slave quarters to see the mighty SV Torchwood. The vessel was in dry dock and the damage was sickening.

Jack was almost in tears as he looked at the many hull breaches and the bond strummed as Phoenix limped closer. Bennu was bored so he danced around the crates and straight into the youth who was hiding behind one.

"Hello. I'm Bennu!" he said with his usual no-nonsense attitude.

"Hello. I am Samuel." He replied.

Phoenix had noticed the missing child and come looking. He limped around the crate and stared at the youth who hadn't noticed him.

"Were you on that ship?" he was asking and Bennu nodded.

"When it's a really big one you call it a boat!" Bennu informed him, "It's my Daddy's."

"Bennu" Phoenix said softly and his boy turned with a grin.

"Taddy, this is Samuel" he declared and Phoenix looked at him again.

"Hello Samuel. A name for your memory at last." Phoenix said.

"Nix? Do you know Sammy?" Lazarus asked as he came upon them, "Sam, you were told to stay in quarters until they were stronger."

"Sorry master" Samuel hung his head.

"You were only a small child, when we were taken to the meat pit for dissection." Phoenix told him, "I am the one who was holding your hand as the blue man pissed on us in the corner."

Jack had caught the end of the conversation and felt sick. "Your bad dream you keep having?"

"Yes cariad." Phoenix nodded, "when I was sold to the pleasure house. About … ten years ago?"

"Yes, almost eleven." Samuel agreed, "I was barely six years old."

"Wow, so long ago." Phoenix frowned, "Wait. I was saved by the pleasure house but what about you. Why are you not long gone meat for the other slaves?"

"What?" Ali gasped.

"Meat. That's what they do with the unwanted slaves." Phoenix sighed, "We are taken to a cage where we are slaughtered like cattle and cut into meat for the other slaves in the lower quarters. Tastes like any other white meat. When they've starved you for almost a week you will eat it or suffer another beating."

Phoenix shivered at the memory and caught Jack's disgust. Mistaking it for disgust in him for admitting to have eaten it, Phoenix turned and fled. 

Jack watched him go with shock as he tried to comprehend the fact that he had eaten human flesh. All he could think about was Utopia and the cannibals that nearly got the team back in the barrens. As Jack's thoughts and memories flowed, Phoenix caught the anger flare through Jack as he remembered his past.

Phoenix found himself in the lower levels, Samuel at his side and he slid down the wall as he sobbed.

"You have baby there!" Samuel gasped as he noticed the baby bump and Phoenix laughed softly.

"Yes. A little girl" Phoenix sniffed.

Movement made him jump and he strained to see into the murky hallway, the sound of someone approaching slowly. A woman came into the light, her hair dishevelled and dirty, hanging in lank hunks around her face. She saw Samuel and her face lit up.

"Any food baby boy?" she asked in her native language with a weak cough.

"Sorry old mother. We are still supposed to be in lockdown" Samuel said sadly.

"Damn. We starve down here. Crap food not enough for all. Babies can't eat the stew" she growled, then she saw Phoenix.

"Who there?"

"This be the one who was in the cage with me. Remember I told you how he held my hand?" Samuel reached for the old lady and helped her closer.

"He be fat one" she huffed and Phoenix smiled.

"I am with child old mother. My daughter is barely a few months away from meeting the light" Phoenix spoke her language fluently and her joy gave way to incredulity as she realised what a pregnant man meant.

"My Lord" she dropped to her knees with a moan, her joints protesting.

Phoenix helped her back to her feet with soft words of comfort and she led him into the main slave quarters. His feeling is queasiness slid away as he heard laughter, as they entered the main room he saw a young boy dancing on a table the same way Bennu did sometimes.

The other slaves were laughing and clapping with encouragement as he put on a show.

"Your Da came looking for you but he was too late." Samuel whispered as he slid his hand into Phoenix's, "You were barely gone an hour. He wept when he heard the pleasure houses had been buying. They told him how you tried to protect me and he saved me instead"

Phoenix was amazed and grateful to his father for this act, sending calm loving thoughts. He also realised he had been gone a while and he went to leave but found his way blocked by a huge bear of a man who was watching the child.

"Excuse me" Phoenix said politely, setting around the man.

"Where did you come from?" the man demanded, sidestepping to trap Phoenix.

"Bollo, let him go!" Samuel warned and Bollo laughed.

The other slaves had stopped the fun and turned to watch the new show.

Phoenix was tired, aching and wanted Jack. He frowned at the mountain blocking his path and swept his hand softly. Bollo immediately stepped aside with a look of confusion. As Phoenix went to step past, a hand shot out and seized his shirt.

"Release me" Phoenix snarled, all pleasantry gone.

"Where are you from? Master did not tell me of any new slaves" Bollo growled giving Phoenix a soft shake, "You will learn to respect me boy!"

The sound of Jack's Webley cocking as it was brought to the man's head was heavenly music as Phoenix smiled at his mate.

"Hello my love" he said softly as Jack stepped around the man and into the room.

"Release my husband before I fucking end you!" Jack showed his teeth in a feral smile as Bollo released his hand and took a step back.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Nix!" Lazarus cried, pushing into the room and engulfing his son in a hug, "By the Goddess, I thought you were lost!"

"No, I'm OK Da" Phoenix smiled as Lazarus gave the belly between them a small rub.

Every slave in the room fell to their knees as their Master spoke and as they heard the exchange the room erupted with murmuring.

"Yes!" Lazarus addressed them, "This is why you were all confided. My Son here is empathic and was born a slave same as you. It is my love for him which keeps you all in good stead. The Captain here purchased him, then set him free. This is my granddaughter listening to us in here"

"Phoenix, I think you need to lay down." Lazarus frowned at the pale face, "You look a little shocked."

"Tired" he sighed and Jack released the slave, holstered the gun and rushed to hold him as the fatigue came through their bond.

"Come on baby, time for bed" he crooned and Phoenix laid his head on his shoulder.

As they left the quarters the slaves slowly advanced on the one who thought himself their alpha. As he watched them close in he knew his days of ruling the slave quarters were over.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It was a calm evening as SV Torchwood gently released its space hooks and drifted into space.

Phoenix stood in the space dock with his father as he felt his husband's glee thrum through their bond. As she tilted and began to power up for a small jump so they could test the hyper-drive, Ianto felt a new spike of excitement.

Bennu!

Phoenix felt his husband's matching surprise and knew he hadn't invited the little beast on board. He sighed as he guessed how the snot had snuck on board so he could be with his father. Jack's amusement thrummed and Ianto knew he had found him.

Lazarus listened to the blood bond and laughed softly, shaking his head as he wondered at the hints of himself he saw reflected in his grandson.

As the countdown continued Jack tried to glare at his young son who was jiggling with excitement in the captain's chair but couldn't quite make it.

Bennu knew he had won and clapped his hands as he watched the lights on the control panel pulse with the growing power.

It had been a long month and Phoenix was tired. Jack vowed to give him an extra-long massage at the completion of the test and both Taddy and baby hummed with happiness at the thought.

Phoenix rubbed absently at his large belly, sending love to his little sweetling as he considered the evening meal. Bennu would want something sweet.

Several slaves watched and looked at one another as they also considered what to do to celebrate.

The slaves had embraced the lovely young prince, both shocked and excited to learn he had been a fellow slave. His only regret was the slave called Bollo.

The other slaves had ostracized him and Phoenix didn't know how to fix that one, a fall from grace for an alpha was bad enough without losing his standing altogether within the stable.

Jack had tried to understand but would never really know how hard and vicious this world really is, something Phoenix was grateful for.

As the SV Torchwood fired the first hyper-drive Bennu counted out loud as each light lit up, turning green for go.

The final button …. Red.

"Dadda?" Bennu frowned as the light refused to change.

Jack growled and keyed the engine room, "Lart? Why is the third valve not open?"

"Not Know Captin" came the barked reply from the reptilian engine chief.

Jack swore and tapped his foot as Bennu swung in the seat.

"Lart! Wiggle the …" Jack was thrown sideways as the SV seemed to fall out of space.

Bennu gave a scream of terror as he clung to the chair and Jack began barking orders as he fought his way up the steep incline that was now his flight deck.

Bennu reached for his father, feeling his father's fear as he looked back at his son.

Gravity disengaged.

Down on the planet below, Phoenix felt the horror as it unfolded and he cried out in alarm. He began to step forward, as though he could step from the planet to the bridge and Lazarus reached for his son with his own connection to the bond constricting his throat.

Up on the Torchwood, Jack was desperately trying to restart the engine that had stalled out.

Bennu looked for his Taddy's arms before remembering he was down below with most of the crew. He whimpered and looked at his father who was frantic as he tried to save his ship and crew. Especially his lovely boy.

_Phoenix would never forgive him if this didn't stop spiralling out of control._

Jack swore and began slamming his foot against the console while levering himself against the chair so he didn't float away.

After a few tense minutes gravity engaged and Jack gave a grunt as he hit the floor.

He felt Phoenix's fear and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

Lart finally answered his calls and told him that someone had sabotaged the engines. They were adrift.

Jack swore some more and then had a sickening thought. _If they were sabotaged, what else was?_

The crew inspected the vessel and found several small anomalies, the largest was a computer program that was designed to overload the system once they re-docked. Unable to fly and unable to land. They were fucked. Like proper fucked!

Phoenix was growing more upset by the minute as it became clear that his husband and sweet boy were drifting away.

Lazarus demanded the rescue vessels retrieve Torchwood but when the crews scrambled to take off they found more sabotage had occurred.

Now they were adrift, defenceless and irretrievable.

Phoenix cried as he was quietly told of the problem and he looked up at the skies as he wrung his hands.

Ali held Flynt and looked to his husband for guidance but Lazarus didn't know what to do.

Phoenix did.

Closing his eyes, he fell to his knees and relaxed.

He straightened his back and let his head fall back, exposing his pulse point.

The bond thrummed as he released his powers to the universe.

He called the vessel home, called his love home.

Jack felt the ship move and looked up with shock as the panel of lights didn't change. _Phoenix._

As the vessel came into view the slaves and crew alike cheered.

As it touched down many raced to help lock the anchors and only Lazarus and Ali were there to see Phoenix fall.

Lazarus cried out as he scooped his son's inert body into his arms, shaking him and begging him to wake.

Jack stepped from the vessel and looked over to where he knew his bond mate would be. Seeing the huddle, he ran.

He gathered Phoenix into his arms and wept as he brushed the cheek of his beloved Phoenix.

There was no response.

He searched for their link, throwing out his shields.

Nothing.

Phoenix's hum was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Bollo woke with a snort as his woman slammed into the room.

The night spent in her bed had left him snoozing as she began her early shift and chef to the royal house.

Her green tentacled hair was waving madly, not in its usual knot as she began hastily throwing things into a bag.

"Mef?" he said her name quietly and she looked up at him from the drawer she was crouched at.

"Danger, my love." She growled, her sharp teeth glistening as she grimaced.

"What?" Bollo was out of bed and reaching for his pants as he tried to understand, "What has happened kitty?"

"Sabotage to ships" she shivered, "Many angry. Prince damaged."

"Damaged?" he froze and slowly sat back on the bed.

"Who do they blame?" he whispered and her look of misery told him what he already knew.

With a bark of fear, he reached for the bag and drew her into his arms.

"I'm sorry kitty kat." He stroked her feline face, "You must stay. If they believe this is me they will stop at nothing to kill me. You are best to stay where the masters will protect you. Tell them we broke up after my fall from honour."

"No!" she cried, grabbing at him as she sobbed.

"Mefine! You are better than me, you will not survive the caves" he sighed, "I should have bonded to you. My lovely girl, you have been more than a bed-mate and I'm sorry that I never mated with you. Our children would have been fierce."

Bollo headed to the only safe place left as he wondered who had done such a thing.

He was almost to the outer doors when he heard a noise. He hesitated, then crept around the corner to find a small child curled up against some crates as it broke its small heart.

He crooned as he stroked the soft hair, humans were so soft.

The child looked up and sniffed as he regarded the huge alien being looming over him. There was no fear in his eyes, only grief.

"What hurts you child" he asked softly.

"My Taddy is gone. I don't think he's coming back." The child hiccupped. "My baby sister doesn't sing in his tummy anymore either."

"You. Bennu?" he reared back as he saw the child nod. "Not safe here. The bad ones might find you."

Whoever was doing this was targeting the family, this wee chick was not safe.

Bollo knew he was out of time, the guards would be searching for him and this child was slowing him down. He gave the child one more pat and told him he would be safer with his family, then he raced out the doors and began the long climb to the Chrystal Caves, where he would hide until his woman came for him. 

He didn't hear the door opening behind him and as he climbed he was unaware of his follower until it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jack sat by the bed as his beloved's numbness chilled him to the very depth of his soul.

His bones ached, his heart felt heavy in his chest and his shields were flung as wide as he could in an attempt to find Phoenix, still nothing.

It was early evening before he began to wonder when Bennu was. He asked Lazarus for his children and was charged by the look of confusion that crossed the man's face.

"Tell me!" he snarled, resisting the urge to reach across Phoenix to grab his throat.

"Flynt sleeps with Rhia in her chambers," Lazarus explained, Let us not wake them."

"We have a wee problem with your boy," Lazarus said softly, "He's upset about what has happened and we believe he is hiding."

"What?" Jack rose with horror as he looked about the room, he threw a call through the bond and heard … nothing.

"Where was he last seen?" Jack was moving, his coat flying from the back of the chair as he stormed from the room.

With the slaves and servants all searching, it soon became apparent that Bennu was no longer in the base.

Checking the camera feeds they were horrified to see him following the one who most thought responsible of the sabotage into the wilds.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Bello reached the cave as the dark began to surround him.

Shrugging off the pack, he took a moment to examine the cave mouth. Beautiful crystals that sang to the growing moonlight. All colours of the spectrum echoed in the glassy surface and he sighed.

It was going to get cold. The only place that would not be dangerous lay within these caves, deep under the surface of the planet. He picked to the pack from by his feet and went to move forward only to hesitate.

_What was that noise?_

He turned slowly as he tried to remember the safety lectures given for how to react when attacked by one of the native beasts.

Bennu stood a short distance away with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Bollo growled as he realised the rest of the planet would now think he was roasting him over a fire by now for his dinner.

"I was lonely. No-one wanted to talk to me and I miss my Taddy" Bennu's lip quivered and Bello growled to himself as he felt a spike of sorrow for the child.

"It will be dark soon, you need to come in here before the frosts come." He explained, "In the morning I will take you home."

_And face my doom. I will die now, for you little one._

Bennu scampered over and slid his hand into Bollo's huge fist, closing his wee fingers around the thumb.

Bello soon had a fire going and the crystals reflected the flames, bouncing back the heat.

"So, someone hurt your boat" Bollo said.

"It wasn't you!" Bennu said around his mouthful of bread the poor woman had packed, "I felt anger when Taddy saved us so it's someone with our gifts. Not you."

"Really?" Bollo gaped, "A firebird tried to harm you? I didn't think it possible for any violence to come from your people."

"Yep" Bennu popped the P and Bello found himself grinning at the wee imp.

"My Taddy has fought for me, so has Dadda" Bennu said with pride, "I come from a long line of warriors."

"This is true" Bollo nodded, "I remember your grandfather when he was young. Went to the great wars and came back decorated for his bravery. So sad at losing your dam though. Of all his children, he regrets his failures with your dam the most, I think."

"My Taddy was a slave like you" Bennu said quietly, his food now forgotten.

"So I hear"

"He has been whipped and hurt for things. He still gets scared of Daddy when he gets all shouty." Bennu sighed, "He has horrible dreams about people eating other people. When I asked him he said we must never eat the slave meat."

"No" Bollo shivered. "Do you know how your Dad found your Tad?"

"I heard them talking. My Tadda worked in a … a happy house and my Daddy gave the owner money for him," Bennu said and Bollo considered this.

"A pleasure house?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Bennu nodded and Bollo hummed.

"Your Tadda must be a strong man"

"Yeah. He would move the stars for me" Bennu smiled softly.

"Well, from what I hear he probably could" Bollo grinned back.


	16. Chapter 16

Phoenix didn't know why it was so dark and when he tried to reach for Jack he couldn't find him.

"Jack?"

His voice echoed and he gave a small whimper of fear. He cast out his shields and got nothing back.

"Jack?"

He was sobbing now, casting with all his might. _Tad? Benny_?

Then he felt a cold dread. _Baby?_

He was on his knees, hysterical when a voice shook him from his panic.

"That's not good for your knees, that."

"Who's there?"

"Me" came the reply.

"But, who's me?"

"You."

Phoenix tried a different tactic, "Why is it dark?"

"Always darkest before the dawn, they say" came the amused reply.

"Oh God" Phoenix rubbed his eyes and when his hands fell away it was to light.

Bright and blinding. He struggled to focus and saw a silhouette, moving towards him. As it got closer it became more solid. It was a man.

"Hello" came the gentle voice, "There's no need to panic. You know the saying, "Keep calm and carry on" right?"

"I need Jack"

"You need to calm down and think for a minute. You felt it right?" the figure tilted its head. "the assault?"

"Yeah" Phoenix frowned, "I seemed to know it. It was so angry, so possessive. God, why attack me?"

"Ah, that is the question. Why us indeed!"

The figure squatted, its haunches hitting its heels as it regarded Phoenix.

"That much power. That much push. Left you vulnerable. All your power thrown at the vessel, none left to shield. He saw his chance and he acted. Well, perhaps he orchestrated this whole thing."

"But why" Phoenix sobbed, feeling his silent belly with a trembling hand.

"Yeah. Because of that. You have a readymade family on tap. Lovely children and another due to pop soon … think about how powerful you are right now. You have all of them in the palm of your hand, but he underestimated us."

"Yeah?" Phoenix frowned.

"Yeah. He didn't count on me. Doesn't know about me, waiting in the wings, if you pardon the pun. Firebird blood runs strong but let's remember where you started your journey. In the arms of Jack. Because …?" the guardian angel seemed to want a response and Phoenix said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ianto! He doesn't know that I am Ianto. I have the power of the blood-linked reincarnation as well" Phoenix grinned.

"Exactly. Knowledge is power. We have the rift in our blood, our shared soul. More power than he could ever imagine. He thinks he's won. Is sitting back waiting for you to give up, either loose our little chickadee there or live long enough for her to survive before he "helps" us along our journey."

"But why. He's family, trusted, loved and already has free reign with the children. He didn't want Flynt!"

"He doesn't know that we know. Doesn't know that we heard him thrumming through your father's bond. He thinks he is undiscovered. Let him be. Let's play the long game here. He will show himself and we shall have revenge."

"But how do I get back to Jack?"

"Third star to the right, and on 'til morning" the voice said cryptically.

"What?"

"Follow the yellow brick road"

"You are bloody annoying!" Phoenix snarled as he glared into the light.

"Yeah, Owen always thought so."

"I want Jack!"

"Good, go then."

Phoenix woke.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Phoenix woke to an empty room.

He gingery tried to get out of bed but found himself as weak as a new-born.

He settled back and closed his eyes, letting his bond thrum. He could feel Jack nearby and Flynt as well. His father was with Jack and they seemed … agitated.

Bennu was upset, he could feel his anger and fear.

_Come to me darling, tell Taddy._

The door flew open and Bennu raced to the bed and climbed up, tears rolling down his face.

"They want to hurt my friend but he's a good man" he wailed, "He didn't hurt us, he wasn't the bad man!"

"Phoenix!" Jack yelled from the doorway, quickly moving to the other side of the bed and gathering him carefully into his arms for a kiss.

"My love" Phoenix sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

"It was Ali" he whispered and Jack froze then slowly leaned back to look at him.

"For certain?" he said slowly.

Phoenix nodded and held him close again, "Don't say anything, I want him to hang himself."

"That was an old saying my love, where have you hear that before?" Jack asked softly.

He looked deep into Phoenix's eyes and saw something stir. "Ianto?"

Phoenix smiled and whispered, "We are watching him, he will trip up and we will be there to see it, but we cannot be the ones who point it out."

"Not if you want to stay in your father's good graces, we can't" Jack agreed.

"Now, Bennu's friend!" Phoenix said with a frown.

"Bennu went walkabout and a slave found him, the one called Bollo. He was blamed for the sabotage and placed in the cells, I'll go release him myself." Jack assured his mate, "You are sure of this then?"

"Yes Cariad," Phoenix nodded, "Hurry and come straight back. I have need of your affections this afternoon."

Jack grinned and gave a low growl before rushing off with Bennu as Phoenix settled back and rubbed his belly.

_Soon my wee spark of energy. Soon._

Phoenix smiled as he felt a light push, she liked that name.

"I cannot call you Energy you little minx" he laughed, then took a deep breath as another pain chewed at his lower back like the one he had felt when waking.

He knew someone was impatient but he was not going to let her upstage Bennu's moment.

.

.

.

Jack strode into the holding cells and watched as Bennu demanded they let Bollo go.

His little hands on his hips as he glared in true Harkness style made Jack want to scoop him up and cuddle him with glee but he settled for a calming hand on his little shoulder instead. The glance up told him Bennu knew full well what his father wanted to do and was grateful for the restraint.

"My son has given an order" Jack said softly and the doors were unlocked.

Bollo stepped hesitantly out of the cell and looked at the man who seemed to fill the whole room with his presence.

"My son has faith in you, Bollo." Jack said with confidence, "So have I."

Bollo gaped as his shackles were removed.

"My mate told me to release you and hurry back to him," Jack grinned, "I think you have your own to get home to."

"I hope so" Bollo said softly as he thought of his woman.

"Bollo is my friend and from now on he is mine!" Bennu declared, "I will buy him from my Grandfather if I need to, I want him safe!"

"He will be my wee lord" a senior guard bowed with respect.

"Thank you, now we need to be back to Taddy so my sister can join us!" Bennu said with excitement.

"What?" Jack said with shock.

"My sister is coming Daddy" he grinned, "She's on her way."

Jack scooped him up and ran like the dogs of hell were nipping at his heels and the rats scuttled above.

She's almost here.


	18. Chapter 18

Phoenix's labour progressed as planned and by the time the rest of the family arrived the deed was done.

Jack burst into the room and was greeted by the first cry of his daughter.

"May the blade welcome you to the light,

so you may be guided in the dark of the night.

May your heart sing with the fire in your blood,

and your aim be true to spill your enemy's in a flood.

May your nose pick an enemy nearby

And your knife's blade with truth doth fly.

May your soul know Love of a good mate

And the Gods always choose a long life'd fate."

Jack joined the nurse in the ancient chant and was proud to hear Bennu's soft voice joining in. As the chant finished, Bennu moved.

He raced to the bed and looked down with wonder as the nurse handed the baby over to Jack, preparing to close the incision.

She was perfect.

Bennu was making excited little whimpers as he tugged at his Daddy's arm and he knelt so Bennu could see her.

"Oh! Nightingale!" he whispered, "You're here."

"Nightingale?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yeah, she's a nightingale!" he smiled and Jack grinned as he remembered another nightingale he had once loved.

"Well, she did want to be called energy" Phoenix huffed, "I guess NG is close enough for a nickname."

Jack held her close as her little lips formed a cupid's bow and he crooned.

"She's perfect my clever mate" he said softly and Phoenix glowed.

The nurse had finished cleaning him and bowed deeply before exiting the room to inform Lazarus of his family's new member.

The nurse had been surprised by the request as it was generally known that the firebird family shared a bond. The revelation that Phoenix was shielding from his father spread quickly through the quarter. The slaves now stopped looking at each other with suspicion and began to watch the family nervously.

Lazarus knocked and entered quietly, seeing Phoenix dozing with Flynt asleep in his arms. He looked over and saw Jack siting on the sofa as Bennu stroked his sleeping sister's thick dark curls.

"I didn't feel her arrival in the bond" he said softly as he hunkered down to peer at her.

NG opened her eyes and looked into his, her bondlink slamming him back onto the floor.

He lay there gasping with shock as Bennu leaned over and looked down at him.

"That's why Grandfather" Bennu said with prise, "She is already making her own decisions and she is shy."

"So strong" he muttered as he pulled his shields in to ease her bombardment.

"She's the perfect little star, yes she is" Jack crooned and she waved a tiny hand in agreement.

Flynt made a noise from the bed and Jack looked over to see Phoenix stirring.

"Hey little man" Lazarus had walked over and was reaching for his son/grandson.

The psychic slam was unexpected and powerful.

He stepped back and grunted with surprise.

"Sorry Tad" Phoenix sighed, "I'm feeling a bit … delicate."

"Well, I guess I understand." He smiled.

Ali had entered and made a b-line for Jack, begging for a hold.

"NO!" Phoenix roared, making them all jump.

"Sorry, just … not anyone not family right now" Phoenix stuttered, "My baby is delicate."

"Not family?" Lazarus frowned.

"I mean not blood-linked Taddy" Phoenix hurriedly clarified.

"She is so new, I only want blood with her for now." He sighed feigning exhaustion and Jack cleared his throat.

"It's been a long day and we all need some rest," Jack soothed, "Maybe tomorrow when everyone is stronger we will all feel a bit more confident, yeah?"

"I only want a hold" Ali pouted and Lazarus soothed him with a soft kiss.

"Jack is right, Nix is tired" he said, "We'll let them bond."

As they left, Ali looked back and Phoenix saw the flare of anger.

Ianto concurred.

They were in danger now.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Phoenix woke to silence.

He lay there trying to think what he was missing, then it struck him.

No little snuffle or snore. No baby breath.

Phoenix sat up, ignoring the ache, and looked in the bassinette.

It was empty.

Phoenix threw out his bond and found Jack and Bennu were bathing Flynt in the next room.

"Jack?" Phoenix called out and Jack popped his head around the doorframe with a grin.

"Nearly done baby" he said, then his head disappeared.

"Is NG with you?" Phoenix asked and Jack's head reappeared with a frown.

"No, she's there in bed!" Jack scoffed, "You can see her!"

"I see an empty nest" Phoenix snarled, ripping at the blankets and finding fresh air.

Jack quickly rushed into the room, a yelling Flynt in his arms as he checked for himself.

"I'm not thick!' Phoenix declared, "I do know what a baby looks like, now where is she!"

"I … I don't know"

"Did Toshiko take her for a feed?" Phoenix surmised and Jack went to find out as phoenix dried his little man and began arguing with him over the outfit.

"Phoenix" Jack spoke softly and he looked up, seeing Tosh with him.

Empty handed.

Phoenix was calm as he stood and walked over to them.

"Where is my nightingale?" he asked slowly and Tosh burst into tears.

Phoenix threw out his mind, making some in the household gasp as they felt a presence. Like someone walking over your grave, Goosebumps kinda way.

Lazarus felt it searing through his veins as Phoenix's anger thrummed, calling for his child.

"Oh god" he whispered as he hurried towards their quarters.

Phoenix was now beyond comfort, striding up and down as he huffed with rage.

He called his little chick and listened for her trill.

Turning as the door opened, he strode past his father and out into the corridor. He walked with intent, the trill getting stronger as he walked.

Coming to a junction he stopped and backtracked until her trill was strong again.

Entering the large living quarters of his father, Phoenix was now walking slowly as he stalked through the darkened rooms.

As he walked he became straighter, more clipped in his movements and Jack recognised the gait of Ianto as he seemed to be scanning for danger.

Lazarus followed as well, confused by this happenstance and when they entered the ornate nursery, it all became clear.

Ali sat in a chair with NG in his lap. He was singing softly to her as he rocked, her skin so pale and she was too still for his liking as well.

Phoenix cast.

She was faint, she was … drugged.

"Give her to me please" Ianto asked and Ali looked up with surprise.

"She's asleep" he said dreamily as he stroked her cheek, "My little girl is so tired."

"You think you can have her?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and folded his arms in true Jones fashion.

"You can't!" Ali scoffed, noticing Lazarus, "See? Our perfect little one. We will have a pair. If we take the other two as well, we will have a complete family."

"Ali? What are you doing?" Lazarus asked, "Our baby is asleep in the bed"

"One is so lonely, we need a spare" Ali reasoned, "We can have them all. Claim them, she is so strong. If we claim her we can control her bond and overpower them, take them all."

Phoenix/Ianto tensed and took a step back, tensing as Ali stood with NG hanging from his arm.

"You!" Lazarus gaped, "You sabotaged the ships."

"He wasn't supposed to be on board" Ali whined, "I never thought he would be on board for the test flight."

"We nearly lost them all!" Lazarus growled, his hackles rising as Phoenix/Ianto shot his cuffs and straightened his shoulders.

"An acceptable risk!" Ali snapped and Phoenix felt his body shift as the weight that had been pressing on his shoulders lately suddenly disappeared.

Closing his eyes he called out to the ancestors, the bloodline, Ianto.

Ianto knew what to do and told him so.

Phoenix nodded and stepped forward, "Last chance. Give me my chick."

"No!" Ali snarled, "Your rats can't save you here!"

Phoenix stepped again, then his feet left the ground as he rose into the air and everyone gasped with shock as Phoenix did what he was told and opened himself to the blood.

He unfurled his wings.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Red flames that undulated and danced, flickering feathers of heat.

He opened the wings wide, filling the room with colour.

Lazarus fell to his knees with shock as the bloodline roared, fire consuming and cleansing.

Ali screamed as he collapsed under the flames and Lazarus watched with horror as his mate was turned to ash.

Phoenix gently lowered, his toes touching the ground, then his heels and he once more stood.

The wings flickered and undiluted, then flapped.

The sparks flew into the air and seemed to linger like fireflies, then fade into thin air.

His wings were white now. Tipped with red frosting.

They were beautiful and Jack was entranced, reaching out hesitantly to stroke them.

Silky.

Phoenix flapped them gently as he stared at them and grinned.

"A firebird" Jack whispered, kissing his lovingly.

"I am sorry father" Phoenix said sadly to his father who was still on his knees by the pile of ash.

"I felt it" Lazarus whispered and Phoenix sighed.

"I am so sorry"

"No, I mean … I felt it!" Lazarus stared at his son, "I felt the ancestors' presence."

"Ah, it was like a strong wind blowing through a tunnel" Phoenix said as he looked at the wings again out the corner of his eye.

"My boy"

Jack had scooped little NG up and was crooning as she cried, the force of the transformation had scared her.

"How do I get rid of them?" Phoenix muttered and he heard Ianto laugh softly.

_You had them all along, you just never saw them. Stop looking and think them away._

Phoenix closed his eyes and imagined them fading away, opened his eyes and found Jack grinning as the wings disappeared like smoke.

Bennu clapped and hooted, "When do I get some?"

"I don't know if you will" Lazarus said as he cuddled the boy to him, looking away from the pile of ash. "There hasn't been a true firebird in over three hundred years."

"WOW!" Bennu whooped as he looked at his Tad, "You're special!"

"I knew that" Jack said softly as he smiled at his love.

"Cariad" Phoenix stepped into his arms and sighed as Jack rubbed his shoulders, like he was searching for the wings.

"We tell no one!" Lazarus said, fear forming with hi words.

"Father?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"If they find you … gods. The power you could wield" Lazarus shook his head.

Jack felt tendrils of fear squeezing his ball sack and as an image of a caged Phoenix filled his mind.

No one was getting his love.


	21. Chapter 21

Phoenix part 3 – SV Mad House

Coming soon, will be a Christmas gift for my lovely TW friends.

Phoenix and Jack now have their children … as well as Firefly (Phoenix's baby sister) on-board and are hiding from those who wish to capture Ianto/Phoenix.

I'm still nutting it out but it's taking shape.

I'll start posting soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**If you've not noticed it yet, Phoenix 3 is now up and running.**

.

.

.

_**Excerpt from P3 chap 5**_

"Oh John, you have never known true love have you!" Phoenix said sadly, "You will. You will know the feeling of feeling completely full. No hunger, no need, no want. Just contentment. That is true love."

"Is that what you have with Jack?"

"Most of the time" came the sad reply as Phoenix rose to walk the ship's halls.

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked back with a soft smile and then was gone.

John could have sworn he heard the rustling of wings.


End file.
